Darkoak
"He must be really dangerous! What do you suppose his warrior name will be?" — Darkpaw teasing Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 Darkoak is a long furred very dark brown tom with swirled black stripes, amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Darkpaw is listed under Allegiances and Allegiance Update 1 as an apprentice of Thunderclan, being mentored by Snowfalcon. Darkoak is listed under Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of Thunderclan. - Chapter 11 At the gathering, Bloodpaw sees two apprentices talking together not far from him. He feels uneasy talking to cats from other clans, but thinks that if Swiftpaw, Coldpaw, and Mistypaw won't be friends with him anymore, they might be his only options. After some hesitation, he approaches them warily. Darkpaw is boasting to Tornadopaw that he climbed the great sycamore once and brought down a huge squirrel. Bloodpaw knows at once that he's a ThunderClan cat. Tornadopaw purrs that he should see him chase rabbits. After a moment of hesitation, Bloodpaw steps forward and says hello. They pause and look at him, and Tornadopaw says "Hi ShadowClanner!". Bloodpaw bristles and asks how he knew he was from ShadowClan. Darkpaw says his scent and calls him a mouse brain, and Tornadopaw purrs in amusement. Bloodpaw is embarrassed at the first impression. He hesitantly sits down with him and asks for confirmation that he's Tornadopaw. The apprentice narrows his eyes and asks how he knew. Bloodpaw purrs "not by your scent", and they chuckle. He says he say him when Gladestar said his name at a gathering. Tornadopaw nods and introduces Darkpaw, who dips his head to Bloodpaw. Tornadopaw asks what it's like in ShadowClan, saying he's go crazy living under all those trees. Darkpaw bristles and argues that trees make them feel safe, and they're filled with prey. Tornadopaw retorts that so are the moors. Darkpaw shudders at all the open space, saying it's so vulnerable. Tornadopaw's eyes gleam as he says that they can see an enemy coming, but he can't. Darkpaw snorts and looks at Bloodpaw, urging him to help defend the "TreeClan's". Bloodpaw laughs and says the moors have nothing on the forest. As the conversation goes on, he feels more and more happy, noting that it feels great to be a part of something. After a while, Tornadopaw asks what his name is, and Darkpaw adds that he forgot to ask and apologizes. When Bloodpaw says his name, he's answered by silence for a moment. Darkpaw echoes the name, looking bewildered as he says it's a weird name. Tornadopaw's eyes gleam as he says he must bleed a lot, and they break into laughter. Bloodpaw flattens his ears, his heart sinking, as everything was going so well, and notes that he should have lied about his name. Darkpaw purrs that Bloodpaw must be really dangerous and asks Tornadopaw what he thinks his warrior name will be. They suggest Bloodfang, Bloodstrike, and Bloodface, and howl with laughter. Bloodpaw backs away, hurt piercing his heart. He thinks it's just a name and notes that they liked him before. - Chapter 12 For moons now, Bloodpaw has kept himself quiet and isolated in the clan, one of the reasons being how Tornadopaw and Darkpaw had made fun of him at the gathering. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Darkpaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of ThunderClan, being mentored by Snowfalcon. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Darkpaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of ThunderClan, being mentored by Snowfalcon. Quotes "I climbed the great sycamore once! And I brought down a huge squirrel." -Darkpaw boasting to Tornadopaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "Hey, trees make us feel safe, and they're filled with prey!" -Darkpaw to Tornadopaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "Come on, help me out. We've got to defend the TreeClans." -Darkpaw to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "Bloodpaw? What a weird name!" -Darkpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "He must be really dangerous! What do you suppose his warrior name will be?" -Darkpaw to Tornadopaw about Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 Character Development and Origins Darkoak was first created as the medicine cat of RiverClan in Starfaith's Story. During the medicine cat meeting, he expresses his opinions on SkyClan, who left a few moons ago. He says SkyClan were a bunch of cowards too weak to defend their own land, and it's good riddance they're gone. Starpaw protests and says she wishes SkyClan had stated. Darkoak growls that she's a fool then. During the fox attack, Dewstorm calls for Darkoak to help Starfaith fight off the fox while he tries to save Dewstorm. Darkoak refuses, stating she's one less enemy. When Dewstorm furiously says this isn't the will of StarClan, Darkoak rolls his eyes and says those dead cats don't control his clan. The live ones do. He's met with StarClan and they think they know everything, but they don't. He doesn't care if Starfaith dies tonight, and says Dewstorm shouldn't either. As a result, Dewstorm is knocked unconscious trying to help Starfaith, who is killed by the fox. Darkoak was later changed to a ThunderClan warrior with no family or story. starstory1.JPG darkoak.JPG Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Thunderclan cats Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters